Needle
Needle is a contestant in BFMC, portrayed by Jeelhu77. She is currently still in the game. Tokens Needle currently has 5 tokens. (3 WT's, 1 IT, 1 CT) (BFMC) Episodes Episode 1: Needle did the challenge and was put on the Marisa Tribe. Episode 2: The Marisa Tribe faced Yuyuko in this challenge. In round 1 Needle attacked Kite, but did no damage. In round 2 Needle defended, but wasn't attacked. In the final round she tried attacking Trophy, but he was already out and got attacked by Masky. Marisa lost the challenge but Needle was Safe from the elimination. Episode 3: The Marisa Tribe lost the challenge and Needle only got 5 correct answers, she was put UFE. Episode 4: At the elimination, Needle got 39 likes the most on her tribe, and 6 dislikes, the least on her tribe. She was safe with -33 net votes. In round 1 of the challenge, Needle spun the wheel and got 25 points for her tribe. She spun the wheel again in round 2 and gained a total of 75 points for her tribe. In round 3 she spun the wheel again, gaining a total of 175 points for her tribe. She did not spin the wheel in round 4. Her tribe lost the challenge again but Needle wasn't UFE. Episode 5: Needle picked Green 4 and got 80 points for her tribe. The Marisa Tribe placed 1st so she was safe. Episode 6: Needle picked Air which wasn't shown in the original options and got a WT for pointing out the mistake. Needle made it past the first round but lost to Golf Ball in the 2nd. The Marsia Tribe placed 2nd and was safe from elimination. Episode 7: Needle got an IT from the 4A elimination. In the challenge, Needle created the Average Token and got a measly 10/26 points. Her tribe came dead last and Needle was put UFE. Episode 8: Needle got another IT by getting the most likes (16) at her tribes elimination, but used a WT. She was safe with a net -14.5 votes. Needle got 6/10 questions correct in the challenge and was UFE due to her tribe placing last again. Episode 9: At the elimination Needle got 10 likes and 4 dislikes, she was safe with a net -6 votes. In the challenge Needle picked J7 and got a WT, Needle was put UFE with every other tribe. Episode 10: At the elimination Needle got 1 vote and was safe. In the challenge, she was never tagged and was safe. Needle was put on Team Suwako. Episode 11: In the challenge Needle got out in the first round against Tetris Block. Episode 12: Needle picked the Yellow Box and gave a boost to Flower. In round 1 of the challenge Needle hit Yin-Yang. She was safe from the Elimination. Episode 13: Needle picked V & J and got 0 points, but her team won the challenge and she was safe from the elimination. Episode 14: Needle switched over to team Cirno. She got 12 points and got a WT. Her new team won and she was safe from elimination. Episode 15: Needle got 17 1/3 points in the challenge. Her team was safe from elimination. Episode 16: Needle got a WT from the Box o' Tokens. She didn't get any points in the challenge but her team won regardless. Episode 17: Needle switched back to Team Suwako. She got 8 points in the challenge and her team won for the 5th time in a row. Episode 18: In the challenge Needle got 1-6 points, her team lost and she was put UFE. Episode 19: At the elimination, Needle used a WT. She got 3 likes and 1 (.5) dislike, and was safe. Needle got 4 point in the challenge, her team lost but she was safe. Episode 20: Needle was put on the Restored Marisa-Patchouli Tribe. Her tribe lost and she was put UFE. Episode 21: At the elimination Needle used an IT, and was safe. Needle got 27 points in the challenge but her tribe was safe. Episode 22: It took Needle 46 turns to get a Bingo, her tribe placed 2nd and she was safe from the elimination. Episode 23: Needle choose #246 and got 6/10 points, she was safe from the elimination again. Episode 24: Needle was put on the New Sour Lemons. She got 3 point for her new team which won the challenge. Episode 25: Needle's team won the challenge. Episode 26: Needle switched to the New Sweet Blueberries. Needle got 75% correct in the challenge and her new team won the challenge. Episode 27: Needle picked L & V and got 33.3%, but her team won the challenge. Episode 28: Needle wasn't involved in this episode. Episode 29: Needle picked 2 and was put up for a triple elimination. Episode 30: At the elimination, Needle got 2 likes and 1 dislike, she was safe with net -1 votes. In the challenge Needle tied for second with 4/5 codes correct. She was safe from elimination and got a Cirno Token. Episode 31: Needle won the challenge with 17/20 points and got an Immunity Token. Category:Contestants Category:BFMC Contestants Category:Marisa Tribe Category:Marisa Tribe 2.0 Category:Team Cirno Category:Team Suwako ''Episode 32: ''Ice Cube used her Cirno Token on Needle before IC was eliminated, meaning Needle could not do the challenge and was automatically UFE.Category:Veterans